


Благие намерения

by kirikokun



Series: О том, что любит Брок [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Что бы вы хотели на день рождения?





	Благие намерения

Барнс страшно палился. Вот уже неделю он ходил за Броком, как приклеенный, но на каком-то почтительном расстоянии, и, скорее всего, пытался следить. Нет, Брок не обладал суперслухом или настолько обострённой реакцией, тут, скорее, почувствовать на спине взгляд одного определённого человека помогал опыт, он, Рамлоу, молчал и стоически ждал, что же будет дальше. Он уже измучился гадать, для чего Солдат следит за каждым его действием, и почему Роллинз в последнее время ходит пришибленный, нервно оглядываясь.

— Какого хуя происходит? — зажав Джека в курилке, поинтересовался Брок, надеясь, что в этот раз удачно ушёл от погони, и, для верности, выглянув перед этим за дверь.

— Почём мне знать, — Роллинз дёрнулся из захвата, но, побарахтавшись немного, весь как-то сдулся. — Не знаю я, что с твоим отмороженным происходит. Задрал он нас.

— И в чём это выражается? — Брок чиркнул колёсиком зажигалки, затягиваясь и давая прикурить товарищу.

— Знаешь, я чуть не обосрался, когда он меня в тёмный угол утянул, к стене прижал и давай о тебе выспрашивать, мол, чем живёшь вне работы, о семье там, увлечениях. Думал, всё, кончился Джек Роллинз, и скоро домой придёт похоронка «погиб в результате несчастного пересечения дорожек с ебанутым на всю голову напарником».

Брок зло усмехнулся и коротким ударом под рёбра отбросил Джека к стене.

— Это, чтобы ты, прежде чем рот раскрывать, думал, что и о ком говоришь, — объяснился он, зло раздавив окурок в пепельнице.

Всё же Брок определённым образом не понимал, что происходит с любовником, но так просто оставлять это дело не собирался. Единственный, кто мог ответить на все вопросы, носился сейчас с Халком и компанией где-то в Западной Европе и на связь выходил только раз в несколько дней, а за это время Зимний мог до нервной икоты заебать весь ЩИТ, и с этим надо было что-то делать. Но поймать Баки с поличным оказалось не так уж просто: как только тот понял, что раскрыт, то пропадал сразу же, стоило Броку двинуться в его сторону, а подловить Зимнего, когда тот того не хочет, — дело из ряда фантастических. На такой уровень сложности Брок явно не подписывался, так что махнул на всё это рукой и принялся ждать, что же из всего этого выгорит. Самое главное, Баки возвращался домой, зубоскалил с бойцами СТРАЙКа, лез в штаны к Рамлоу при каждом удобном случае, напрочь игнорировал Романов и чуть ли не демонстративно чеканил шаг при Фьюри, — то есть был самим собой, значит, ничего криминального не происходило. Ведь так?

Но Брок всё равно устал дёргаться от любого звука. Чувство самосохранения вопило, как резаное, вырисовывая на спине мишень, но не пойман — не вор, как говорится.

— А ну стоять! — рявкнул Брок, уставший коситься и оглядываться через плечо. Что-то в подсобке грохнулось и покатилось по полу. — Только двинься с места, месяц ебаться не подпущу ни к себе, ни к Роджерсу.

— Изверг, — послышалось возмущённое из-за двери.

Войдя в подсобное помещение, Брок застыл на месте, стараясь не рассмеяться от открывавшегося вида на обтянутую форменными чёрными брюками задницу Зимнего Солдата, не успевшего, видимо, вовремя полностью скрыться в вентиляции.

— Что, прости господи, происходит? — посмеиваясь, спросил Брок, огладив свою добычу.

— Ты про что, командир? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Барнс, активно пытаясь выбраться поближе к горячим ладоням, и, в итоге, банально вывалился прямо на Брока, придавив того всем своим немалым весом к полу. — Как же хорошо, что мы встретились, — мурлыкнул Баки, пошло облизав губы.

— И правда, хорошо, — зачарованно залипнув на движениях юркого языка Барнса, выдохнул Брок, удобно устроив ладони на заднице Зимнего. — Но давай лучше ты ответишь на мои вопросы, и обойдёмся быстрым минетом?

— Скучный ты, командир, нет в тебе духа бунтарства, — притворно надулся Баки, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая встать любовнику.

— Был, да весь вышел. А теперь по делу, что за цирк с конями ты устроил? Что за игры? Здесь принято за каждым углом шпиона видеть, а ты только добавляешь экстрима и так дёрганым агентам. Картер так вообще одна ходить перестала, Роллинз только по стеночке передвигается, готовый в любой момент начать отстреливаться, один Фьюри доволен, а, согласись, это не к добру. Ты мне объяснишь, что, блять, происходит?

Баки не ответил, только улыбнулся, глядя на Брока честнейшим взглядом, означавшим для всех здравомыслящих крупные неприятности.

— Ай, иди ты нахрен, Барнс, — махнул рукой Брок, понимая, что всё равно ничего не добьётся от задумавшего гадость Зимнего. — Ты, главное, в дерьмо если какое влезешь, сразу ко мне или Стиву. Понял?

— Есть, командир, — насмешливо козырнул Баки и одним прыжком взобрался на шкаф, скрываясь в вентиляции.

— Связался на старости лет с малышнёй, — застонал Рамлоу, поправляя сбившуюся перевязь.

— Я всё слышу!

— Чёрт знает что.

То, что пиздец навис над самой головой, Брок понял, проснувшись утром в одиночестве, чего не случалось уже довольно-таки давно. Понятное дело, что Стив ещё не вернулся, но, чтобы Барнс смотался куда-то утром, предварительно не растолкав любовника и не сообщив, куда направляется, было не самой приятной неожиданностью. На кухне так же никого не наблюдалось, лишь одиноко мигал огоньком принятого сообщения мобильник, забытый вчера около мойки.

«С днём рождения, родной. Прости, не успеваю вернуться. Знаю, что обещал, но Халк разъебал „случайно“ джет, а из той жопы, где мы сейчас, рейсовые автобусы не ходят. Добираемся на своих двоих. Люблю тебя. Стив».

Брок улыбнулся. И правда, он и забыл совсем о том, что сегодня не совсем обычный день, да и не в его привычке было устраивать празднества по такому незначительному поводу, как собственный день рождения. Раньше, если и вспоминал, то просто тащил Роллинза в бар и проставлялся по полной, потом, дотаскивая Джека до своего дома, отсыпаться. Это для Баки они с Роджерсом устроили целый праздник со стрельбой по воздушным шарикам из окна квартиры, огромным тортом «да-да, весь тебе, Бак, мы не претендуем» и ночными мотогонками по автостраде с последующим сексом прямо на пляже (и это в марте-то). Брок потом ещё три дня кривился от простреливающей резкой болью спины и хмуро поглядывал на виновато отводящего взгляд Барнса, который, в свою очередь, выглядел до неприличия довольным. Так что пришлось всё равно простить, как на такого вообще возможно обижаться?

В ЩИТе так и вовсе складывалось ощущение, что страна готовится к боевым действиям: по коридорам народ передвигался быстро и компаниями, оглядываясь по сторонам, вздрагивая от громких звуков. На Брока так и вовсе смотрели как на последнего героя человечества, заставляя подозревать в какой-то вселенской подставе. В тренировочном зале было темно и тихо, хотя СТРАЙК в полном составе должен был отрабатывать внеочередной отпуск.

— Командир.

Брок вздрогнул, оглядываясь, каким-то чудом удерживая руку подальше от шокера, привычно закреплённого на бедре.

— Барнс? — Брок прищурился, разглядывая его в темноте зала. Баки стоял в клетке, опираясь спиной на решётку. — Что за пиздец?

Над рингом вспыхнул яркий свет, ослепляя на мгновения, но стоило Броку проморгаться, как захотелось зажмуриться и для верности протереть глаза. Барнс и так был сыном греха, ему хотелось поклоняться, вылизывать, заставляя кричать, насаживая сильнее, но сейчас, в одних темных джинсах, босой, растрепанный, с вздымающейся, как после быстрого бега, грудной клеткой он был божеством, блядским символом разврата. Брок, не чувствуя боли, грызанул губу, боясь проснуться и обнаружить себя в постели с мокрыми от спермы штанами и никак не опадающим стояком.

— Иди сюда, — поманил Баки, вытянув вперёд правую руку. — Сейчас здесь никого, камеры не работают, подслушки нет. Мы одни.

Брок не помнил, как срывал с себя одежду, оторвав железную клёпаную пуговицу от джинс, не помнил, как поднимался по ступеням к клетке; лишь опаляющий жар чужой кожи, сладкой на вкус, лишь протяжный стон, отдающийся набатом в ушах, и руки, раздирающие кожу на спине, пелена удовольствия, затягивающая любимые глаза, и всепоглощающий свет, взрыв сверхновой, чувство, будто паришь над землёй и в один миг падаешь вниз, плавясь, растекаясь лавовой лужицей.

Баки слизнул с прокушенного плеча Брока тонкую струйку крови, привалился к боку.

— Понравилось?

— А сам как думаешь, принцесса? — сыто ухмыльнулся Брок, потрепав любовника по волосам.

— С днём рождения, командир, — расплылся в счастливейшей улыбке Баки.

— Так вот что это было, — рассмеялся Рамлоу.

— Что-то не так? Ты не этого хотел? — Барнс вскинулся, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза любовнику.

— Да нет, было охуительно. Хотя с тобой в любом месте так, но почему именно здесь и где все?

— Я хотел сделать тебе хороший подарок, командир, но до Стива же не дозвониться, сам знаешь, — нехотя признался Баки. — Поспрашивал у твоих, но они молчат, ты, кстати, хорошо их натренировал. — Брок прыснул от смеха, вспомнив затравленные лица бойцов, которых для чего-то пытал, проверяя на вшивость, великий и ужасный Зимний Солдат, и поебать, что он спит с начальством, мало ли, что взбрело в его отмороженную голову. Это Баки, оказывается, вежливо интересовался его жизнью. — Потом стал сам наблюдать.

— Это я понял.

— И слишком часто в одном предложении встречалось «ринг» и «ебаться».

Тут Брок просто не смог сдержаться, расхохотался в голос, прижимая к себе своего отморозка. Это же надо, довести агентов до икоты и паранойи одним желанием порадовать любовника.  
— А чего все сегодня по стеночкам ходят?

— Так я это, — Баки потупился. — Просто попросил их меньше показываться мне сегодня на глаза и ни при каких обстоятельствах не соваться в зал, пусть хоть всю базу захватят. Ничего, потом бы отбили, как Стив вернулся бы. Ну, или чуть попозже.


End file.
